Sweet Revenge
by Micathloren
Summary: Ken and Sora are dating and Leon got jealous...through a sweet revenge, he got the worst revenge from Sora...one week suspension...LeonSora LEMON...R


Hello! It's been a long time that I haven't archived yet. So as payback, I created another fanfic…

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't mine.

_**-Sweet Revenge-**_

It's a beautiful and warm day in Cape Mary. There's no practice, no show and definitely no preparations. Everyone has a week off before starting off to a new show. Some are in their respective provinces, some were attending some occasions, and some are just staying in the dorm. Two girls, May and Sora, are having a conversation inside the dorm's canteen. They were talking about the invitation of Leon for celebrating his birthday.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're going to **neglect** Leon's invitation later?" May surprisingly asked Sora.

"Of course. You know that Ken and I have a **date** tonight and I cannot refuse him already," Sora replied.

Did she just say 'date'? Oh yeah, Leon and Sora broke up and Ken had the chance to court Sora and in the end, both of them are in a relationship. Sora didn't care about Leon anymore, especially that she found out from May and Mia that Leon is courting a girl she and they didn't know. Through her jealousy, she has the guts to tell Leon that their relationship has ended. Both agreed that in every show with a kissing scene will be canceled and Mia is so sad for having hard time just to create the script but everyone understood their situation.

"You've got to be kidding me, Sora," May said, "I mean, he is your dance partner, your friend and your lover…"

"_**Ex**_-lover, that is. I'm sick of him, May, don't you get it?" Sora said with disappointment.

"But still…"

"May, stop it!" Sora said angrily.

"Sora…"

"I don't blame you, May, but please **just stop talking about Leon right now! Can't YOU?!**" Sora cried.

May stayed silent. Since Sora and Leon broke up, Sora changed. She isn't the Sora they know. She had become overreacting, wild, crazy and easily mad. Sora is more boastful. She did things she haven't done before. The innocent little Sora had turn into a naive one.

"I-I am sorry, Sora, but…"

"**URG!**"

Sora's hands were placed in the table from a hard push to the table. Sora's angry eyes were staring at May. May is scared. This Sora is not Sora. She is the worst kind of Sora she has ever met.

"I'm sorry," May said turning back the anger to Sora, "I just can't accept that Ken loves you,"

May walks out of the scene, leaving Sora shocked and disgraced. Sora cried for knowing that May is still hurt that Sora and Ken have a relationship. They were so happy that May got jealous. She isn't used with Leon right now, she's more used on Ken. Sora's tears run down to her cheeks.

"I made another trouble today," Sora squats to the ground and hides her crying eyes with her hands, "I…I am such a **freak**!"

…

Later that night, Sora was readily dressed into her best dress. It is a white spaghetti strapped dress that its length is an inch above the knee. Her pair of white sandals is so simple that it symbolizes her innocence but she is not the innocent Sora right now. Sora's long hair reminds her of a night with Leon, her dance partner, her friend but her ex-lover. And that night, she was having sex with Leon (AN: not the type of sex that the girl will get pregnant) and she was definitely **enjoying** the scene but now that she's going to try to have sex with **Ken**.

Sora silently cries as she touches the lips in which happens her first kiss with Leon. She sits down on her chair and covers her head with her arms on the table and cries. Fool, who was watching Sora just awhile ago, stares at the shining crystal ball in his hands and he said to himself, "Sagittarius has feelings for the desperate Scorpio. But she will ignore the needy Scorpio."

Sora listens at Fool, not knowing.

'_Fool's right. I still have hidden feelings for Leon but I ignored it because I love Ken. But…'_

There was a knock on the door. Sora wipes hurriedly her tears. She got her black jacket, wears it, and gets her bag for sure that was Ken. She fixes her hair and stands up from her chair. She walks to the door and finds Ken standing with a red rose.

"K-Ken! What a nice rose you have!" Sora greeted.

"Oh thank you. It took me a hundreds of dollars for this rose," Ken blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. This rose is a fresh rose from Spain. So I decided to buy it for you,"

"Aww, Ken, you don't need to buy the most expensive rose on Earth as long as you are here with me." Sora smiled as Ken blushed.

"Really? Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ken said as he lends his arm for Sora to touch. Sora places her hand on his arm as guide and they walk along the hallway towards the door of the dorm. Not far from behind, someone was capturing a video…a secret video.

…

**BEACH- 7:00 P.M.**

"Are you sure that Sora isn't here?" Anna asked May.

"Yeah," May said silently.

"Why so sad? You should be happy that Leon **can** be yours," Mia said cheerfully.

"Now that Ken's dreams came true, let's grant May's!" Anna said.

"No need," May said silently as she was about to leave her spot, "Sora had shuttered them down into millions of pieces,"

Anna and Mia kept silent. They just didn't know that May and Sora were having a 'fight'. Well, sort of…

"What do you think happened?" Mia asked Anna.

"I don't know. I hope Marion and Rosetta were not captured by Ken and Sora,"

"Hey, guys!!!" Rosetta and Marion shouted not far from behind.

"Marion! Rosetta!"

"Weren't you captured?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Nope! We captured the whole video!" Marion said happily.

"So, what's next?" Rosetta asked.

"Just wait and see,"

…

**OUTSIDE ITALIAN RESTAURANT- 8:00 P.M.**

"I really have fun, Ken. Thanks a lot," Sora thanked.

"Aww…no problem," Ken said.

"So, I'll go home, okay?"

"Sora…" Ken said.

"Hm?" Sora turned back.

"Uhm," Ken blushed, "you won't go to Leon's birthday party in the beach?"

"Oh," Sora creates a frowning face, "No, I won't. Just tell him 'happy birthday'. I'm really tired."

"Um, okay. Why don't we just meet inside your room?"

"Okay. Goodnight, Ken!"

…

**BEACH PARTY- 8:05 P.M.**

"Are you sure of what we're going to do?" Leon asked.

"Of course," Anna said cheerfully, "This is our gift for you Leon: **having sex with Sora the whole night**,"

"But I thought…" Leon was cut off.

"…that** Sora and Ken will have sex tonight**? Give it a break, Leon! Ken is a part of our plan!" Mia said.

"Plan? What plan?" Leon asked.

"Okay…here's the plan:

This is actually a gift for you. We are asking Ken to have a date with Sora and showed that they're going to have a 'night'. Actually, this morning, we ate together with May and Sora inside the canteen…

FLASHBACK

"_Hey, guys!" Anna greeted._

"_Anna!" May said._

"_So, how's day?" Anna said as she sits down._

"_Fine," Sora replied._

"_Really?" Anna said and the conversation continues as they eat._

PRESENT

…so that Mia will sneak upstairs to place a note under Sora's pillow.

"_Hey, guys!" Anna greeted._

"_Anna!" May said. Anna places her tray on the table where May and Sora are. Mia is tiptoeing towards the stairs towards the storey where Sora's room is. As soon as she opens the door, she places the note under Sora's pillow. _

"_So, how's day?" Anna said as she sits down._

"_Fine," Sora replied._

"_Really?" Anna said and the conversation continues as they eat._

"_Hi, guys!" Mia greeted._

"_Mia! So, is it time?" Anna asked._

"_What time?" May asked._

"_Well, we're going to have an exercising with Anna, Marion and Rosetta today!" Mia said as she performs different warm-up exercises. _

"_Well, you really look like Miss Sarah now," May and Sora sweat-dropped._

PRESENT

…we told Ken to invite Sora to have a date with him…_again_…

FLASHBACK

"_Uhm…Sora?" Ken said._

"_Yes?" Sora turns back while holding a book._

"_Are…are you available tonight?" Ken blushed._

"_Well…yeah," Sora thinks, "Why?"_

"_Will you…go out with me for a date?"_

_Sora was surprised, "Oh sure!"_

PRESENT

…and let him tell her to have a 'night' together inside her room." Anna responded.

"What's with the note?" Leon asked.

"That Ken wants to break up with Sora!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Leon was surprised.

"Hmph! You should be thankful that you have friends like us who are oh so worried about your status with Sora," Anna poses and Marion jokingly captures pictures of Anna posing.

"But…what about Sora's feelings?"

"That's the POINT!" Mia said.

"The…point?" Leon asked.

"Actually, we will spread that there's a robber roaming around the dorm," Mia said.

"But what if they'll call the police…"

"Sora is the only person who doesn't know about the plan. And of course, in case that Sora will call the police, we already told Mr. Jerry about the plan,"

"Okay…continue…" Leon listens.

"…and we'll make **you** as the **robber**!" Mia said and that gives Leon goosebumps.

"But…why me?" Leon asked.

"Leon, don't you get it?" Rosetta asked and continued, "you will be presented as the robber because you're going to Sora's room and covers her mouth so that she won't scream, close and lock the door and there! You can say whatever you wanted to her, just like 'I want you' or maybe 'I love you'…whatever words you want to say!"

"Then as soon as she asks questions about your identity, you continue speaking as you slowly remove her clothes and have the 'night' TOGETHER!" Anna and Mia shouted and covered their mouths thereafter.

"But what will I use in order to…to disguise?" Leon asked.

"Sora's room electricity will be switched off by Sarah so it means even though Sora will turn on the lights or any electronic devices, it will stay off." Anna said.

"And what's the point?"

"You won't be recognized in the dark. And as soon as you already have the 'night', you will tell and explain that it is you,"

"But how will I explain that this gift is your plan!"

"You explain how much you love her…it's that simple, Leon!" Mia said.

"Well…"

…

**ROOM # 396- 8:30 P.M.**

"What a night!" Sora said as she sits on her bed.

"So, are you ready for your 'night'," Fool asked.

"Actually," Sora cried, "I want to dismiss it. I mean,"

"I understand," Fool said.

Sora places her hand near her pillow and stares at her hand as she touches the texture of a paper. She gets it and unfolds it and there it is written:

_Sora, I couldn't deal with our relationship. I guess this is our last date and last day together as lovers. I'm sorry but we couldn't made to our night. I'm sorry if I do hurt you…_

_Ken_

"K-ken…how could you?!" Sora cried and shouted Ken's name. She throws her knees into the ground and throws her fists and hardly punching the ground. Her tears were full of anger…despair…sadness…and jealousy. She lies down in the ground and cries.

…

**OUTSIDE THE DORM**

"So, are we ready for the plan?" Marion asked.

"Yeah," Mia said as she opens the electrical controller and spots the button for room number 396. The button was on (AN: Reminders: When the button is red, it means it's off. If it's green, it's on). Then, Rosetta appeared.

"So, did you send Leon already?" Mia asked.

"Yeah," Rosetta replied, "Anna is with him as guide."

"Okay," Mia said as she asks Marion for the walky-talky with them so that they can communicate with Anna. Mia turns the walky-talky on and she said, "Order, order. Mia Guillem speaking,"

…

"Order, order. Anna Heart responding," Anna replied on her walky-talky.

…

"Are you ready for the plan?" Mia asked.

…

"Very ready," Anna said, "So, I'll go for the 'reminding' stuff, okay? I already have the small microphone attached on my shirt for you to hear what we are talking about,"

…

"Good. Start now," Mia said.

…

"What did she said?" Leon asked.

"We have to start the plan. You stay here, okay? I'll go and remind Sora," Anna said impatiently. She walks on the hallway towards Sora's room. As soon as she reaches there, she knocks.

"Sora?" Anna knocked, "Are you here?"

…

"Anna? I-is that you?" Sora's voice was from crying. Her tears were still dropping but she wiped them and walks to the door and when she opens it, she saw a terrified Anna.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"W-well," Anna said as if she's afraid.

"Well what?" Sora asked.

"There's been news that there's a **robber** roaming around the dorm. And they said that this robber is going to kill its next victim!"

"What?!" Sora was scared.

"So, could you go with us in the beach so that you can also be safe? Actually, you're the only person here in the dorm,"

"B-but…I can't. Anna, you know my situation already, right?" Sora said.

"Oh…I see," Anna said, "Just be careful. And remember to stay your door locked, okay? Bye!" Anna said.

…

"Way to go, Anna!" Mia, Marion and Rosetta cheered as they heard the conversation between Anna and Sora. They were listening on Mia's laptop, which is connected to the microphone used by Anna.

…

Sora closed the door. She was breathing in and out. In and out. In and out. She was nervous. She should've go with Anna on the beach but she was afraid to see Leon.

…

Anna appeared, "Did you hear my voice, guys?"

"Oh yeah!" Marion said, "We really hear it."

"So, time for the 'show'?" Anna asked Mia as Mia touches the button of the electrical button of room number 396…

"It's show time!" Mia said as she presses the button and…

…

"Oh my God!" Sora screamed as she was surprised that the lights on her room was off, the lamp was off and every electronic device has turned off.

"WhatamIgoingtodoWhatamIgoingtodoWhatamIgoingtodoWhatamIgoingtodo…." Sora panics.

…

"Leon? Come in, Leon," Mia said as she tries to contact Leon through her microphone on her headset.

…

"What?" Leon replied as he noticed the small microphone on his shirt.

…

"Are you ready?"

…

"I think this isn't a good idea,"

…

"Aww…come on, Leon! This is your chance!"

…

"Okay, okay. I'm going," Leon replied as he walks on the hallway towards Sora's room. As he reached it, he realized that the door is locked when he twisted it five times. _'It's locked,'_

…

'_Could this be the robber Anna was talking about?'_ Sora panicked.

…

'_What am I going to do?'_

…

'_Should I hurt him or what?'_

…

'_This is Sora. I don't what her to be hurt just because of a plan of Mia's'_

…

'_My God, I hope it's Ken,'_ Sora thought as she tries to open the door.

…

'_It's opening!'_ Leon thought as the door is unlocking. He remembered the plan. He must go inside the seduce Sora.

…

'_Oh, Ken, I hope it's you…and not the robber,'_

…

'_You have to do this, Leon. This is not only for your own gift but you can have your __**revenge**__,'_ Leon thought.

…

"Ken…hmph!!" Sora panicked as Leon covers her mouth and gets in. Sora had no idea that the man is Leon. In the darkness of her room, she can't even see properly. Leon closes and locks the door. Leon leans on the door as he covers the mouth of Sora. Sora panicked but was easily controlled by Leon.

"Hmph!!!" Sora panicked. As soon as Leon releases his hand from covering her mouth, Sora gasps but Leon embraces her with one arm so that she won't escape.

"What…pant…what do you want from me?" Sora asked.

"Well…" Leon replied.

"You…you're not Ken. You're the **robber**!!! **Get off me, you**…"

'_I'm not thankful that the plan is based on a __**robber**__,'_ Leon thought.

"**Hey!!!**" Sora tries to escape from Leon's tight grip. Leon tries to tighten up his grip so that Sora won't escape. This is his chance to have the 'night' with her.

"**Let me go!!**" Sora exclaimed. She panicked. She keeps on moving so that she will escape. But her motions stopped when Leon suddenly gets a small sharp knife and places it 1-centimeter away from her neck.

"P-please…"

"Just stop moving," Leon said.

"I just want t-to a-ask you…w-what do you w-want from m-me?" Sora asked.

"Well…" Leon said as he tightens his grip and neared the knife from her neck. He transfers the knife to the arm that is gripping Sora because it's nearer and easier while is left hand (actually he uses his right hand to hold Sora and to hold the knife, too) touching her waist down to her hips repeatedly as Sora expresses some unexpected moans.

"What are you d-doing? If you w-want my money, just t-take it. Just don't kill me…" Sora said but Leon cuts off in between her sentence.

"I don't want your money…"

"…I want **you**,"

…

'_Oh my God!'_ Mia thought as she turns the volume of her laptop in the louder volume. (AN: If you don't understand, Mia is with Anna, Marion, etc. and they are hiding in the same spot where the electrical controller is)

…

"What?" Sora was surprised. Leon throws away the knife, causing Fool to panic. As Leon removes his grip from Sora, Sora was just standing and she didn't know why she is feeling so comfortable. She feels that this is Ken. But she also feels that this is not Ken. She is confused but she was shocked when he (AN: Sora has no idea that the man is Leon! LOL!)holds her with her waist, caressing it and moving his hands down to her hips. Sora tries to look at the man but suddenly, Leon's right hand embraces her waist as his left hand touching her private part just between her legs and that gave Sora louder moans.

"Ah, no…p-please…uh…" Sora moaned but Leon still does what he wanted to.

…

"_Ah, no…p-please…uh…"_

"Gosh, Sora is so seductive!" Anna commented.

"I think you're wrong, Anna," Mia said as she covers Marion's ears, "I think Leon **is** seducing her,"

…

Just then, Leon pushed Sora to the ground, causing a soft bump on the ground. Sora looks at him but she doesn't see the face clearly. The moon's reflection is far away and that frowns her because she wouldn't recognize the man who is seducing her right now. But the only thing is that she could see his beautiful violet eyes staring at her so much.

'_Could it be…'_ She didn't think so much when the man throws himself over Sora. Sora's eyes widen and her mouth opened. Her tears begin to come out. Leon sees that she's afraid. He wants to tell her but then…

"Please…" Sora cried softly, "Don't do this to me. I'm so miserable, can't you see?" Sora's tone is higher now, "First…my _**ex**_**-boyfriend** had betrayed me and had me abort our own child! Next, my **boyfriend** had trick me by breaking up in our own relationship! Now, **you**! An **unknown** man that seduces me right now! Why?! **It's better for me to die than to be pregnant to a PERSON WHOM I DON'T KNOW!!!**"

_Slap_.

…

"What a hard slap!" Rosetta commented as they heard the slap from Leon's microphone.

…

Sora's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that she was slapped by the man who wanted her…and not her fortune.

"WHY? Is your life useless now? **You just don't know how TIRED I am and DESPERATE I am to LOSE you!**" Leon exclaimed.

Sora stares at him. She recognizes the voice of the man. She knows him but she isn't sure if it is **him**. Sora cried. She cried…Leon's fingers wipe away Sora's tears. Then, she stares at the man, again. She almost recognizes him…almost…_almost_…

"…and I want to have this night with you, Sora Naegino,"

"…I love you…"

…

"OH MY GOD!!!" Anna, Mia, Rosetta, and Marion shouted.

…

Sora was shocked. She didn't expect that this **unknown** man had feelings for her all along! Just then, Leon touches her shoulders. He removes the spaghetti straps and unzips the zipper at the back of the gown of Sora. Sora feels too confident with this man. It seems that she knows him for a long time. Then, she sits up and unbuttons the buttons on Leon's shirt (AN: She didn't see the small microphone because Leon's shirt is black plus the room is very dark). Sora removes the shirt and Leon helps. Then, Leon kisses Sora in the lips and allows their tongues to have a dance.

Leon removes Sora's gown and they see Sora's strapless bra. His kiss transfers to her neck by licking the rest of the way as he unhooks the pegs of her bra and throws it away. He tears off the gown but Sora didn't bother. She let him continue his kissing. Sora went naked except that she's wearing only her panty. Leon cups Sora's breasts and massages it softly and it gave Sora louder moans.

…

"Didn't you just hear it?" Anna asked Mia.

"Yes! Even though his shirt is far away, I suppose, we can still hear her moans!" Mia replied.

…

Leon teases Sora's nipples and that gives Sora louder moans. To avoid it, Leon kisses Sora in the lips and Sora's cries fade away. Then, Leon's hands moves down from her breasts to her waist…then to her hips…then to her panty. Sora lies down in the ground. Leon kisses the valley of Sora's breasts and licks it teasingly. Then, while he is doing that, his hands are touching on Sora's panty and are removing it. Sora touches Leon's hair and… _'Wait a minute! This guy has long hair! Could it be…'_ But Sora's thoughts dissolve away as Leon touches Sora's little opening just between her legs. Sora moans so hard that in the other side of the 'microphone', Mia, Anna, Marion and Rosetta would cover their own ears.

Sora blushed harder and moaned on her loudest when Leon suddenly licks her vagina. Well, luckily no one hears her because all of them are in the beach, and actually didn't realize that Leon is gone, but Anna, Mia, Marion and Rosetta were the only ones who heard it. Leon holds Sora's thighs as he wanted to lick Sora's vagina more. Just then, he remembered that he wants to have a child with Sora. He remembered that his first child with her was aborted because Sora and Leon are very young to be parents. Now, he gives Sora time to breathe as he removes his pants and his boxer shorts. As Sora opens her eyes from breathing hard, she sees the man's private part.

She didn't feel afraid anymore. Then, when the 'man' goes nearer to her opening, Sora said, "Please…"

"Please, just make it…_slow and soft_. Don't make it frightening." Sora said.

Then, they have the copulation. Sora screamed with pain. Then, Leon's private part goes in and out repeatedly in Sora's opening. Sora shouted. She just can't take the pain. Then, when Leon knows that Sora's suffering, he stops. He carries Sora in bridal style and transfers to the bed. They let the blanket cover their sweaty and naked bodies. Sora and Leon panted for air.

…

"What took them so long? They haven't on their walky-talky!" Marion said to Rosetta. Rosetta was about to press the electrical button of room number 396.

"_Hey, guys! Order, order, Mia Guillem speaking, over,"_

"Hey, Mia! Order, order, Marion Benign speaking, over,"

"_We are done now, we unlocked the door but we didn't open it. So, ready?"_

"Ready!" Marion said as she nodded to Rosetta and she presses the electrical button of Sora's room.

…

Just then, Sora and Leon were surprised that the lights are on already. Then, Sora has the chance to look at the man and it's none other than…

"**LLLLLLLLLEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Sora shouted.

Then, Anna and Mia opened the door and Sora and Leon stare back. They cover themselves with the blanket as Anna and Mia comment, "Oh, we're sorry! We thought that Sora is the only person here."

"Wha…" Sora asked but her sentence was discontinued when Mia interrupted, "We heard "**loud**" screams from your room downstairs."

"We thought that the** robber** have 'killed' you," Anna said, "But it's **Leon** who is with you all the time,"

"Pleasedon'tletanyoneknowaboutthis! It's not what you think!" Sora said.

"We won't!"-to Mia in a whispering manner-"But we _will_,"

"Okay, guys! Better have **fun**! Sorry if we disturb you," Anna teased as she closes the door.

Inside, Sora and Leon exchange glances…

…

"**Oh you** **CURSED DAMNED FUCKING BULLSHIT!! YOU DAMNED PERVERT!!! HENTAI! HENTAI! BAKA! BAKA!!!**" Sora shouted as she slaps and punches Leon.

Well…it is really a 'fun' night…

…

**The Next Day**

"_**Oh you**__**CURSED DAMNED FUCKING BULLSHIT!! YOU SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! YOU DAMNED PERVERT!!! HENTAI! HENTAI! BAKA! BAKA!!!**__"_

"Wow…that's how Sora will say if she's extremely angry," Anna said and the others nodded with agreement (the 'others' include: Mia, Marion, Rosetta, May, Ken, Kalos, Sarah, etc. except for Sora and Leon… they were hearing the recorded sounds of last night's fun). Just then, there was a knock on the door (they were inside Kalos's office).

"Ahem, come in," Kalos said. When the door opened, they saw Sora and…Leon in bandages?

"Oh my gosh! What happened to Leon?" May asked acting like she's worried.

"Oh…he fell down from the bed…"

"But it doesn't look like one,"

"Whatever…Kalos," Sora said, "I want you to…"

"No…I eg yo, hora…" Leon said (actually, it's "No…I beg you, Sora,". Remember that he has bandages from every part of his body).

"Shut up!" Sora said.

"'ease…" (Please)

"Shut up!" Sora said and continued, "Kalos, I want you to suspend Leon,** Anna** and **Mia** for one week!"

"Hey, why am I included?" Mia and Anna asked.

"Well…my darling Leon told me that it was both of you who planned to make us have copulation!"

"But…we really didn't mean it…" Anna said.

"Yeah…we really were worried about you that you have you child aborted…" Mia said.

"…and you and Ken broke up…" Anna said.

"Don't make any excuses." Sora said, "Boss Kalos, just suspend them for ONE WEEK!" Sora said and exited.

'_This is the worst revenge I got from revenging her back…'_ Leon thought.

**End**

I hope you like it! I spent 3 hours creating this!!! Please read and review!! Thanks!!! One thing: Sorry if it's confusing, okay??


End file.
